


2021 Tumblr requests

by Thegirlwhowritesfics



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwhowritesfics/pseuds/Thegirlwhowritesfics
Summary: These are all my Mayans M.C Requests from Tumblr - thegirlwhowritesfics
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Please can I request Coco Cruz and “I am your superior and you will respect me.”. My guts telling me it’s more of a Bishop line, but I would die if Coco said that, thank you chick 💕💕

Groaning I hit snooze on my alarm, for the third time this morning. 

“Come on Alex, you can do this” I mutter trying to pep myself up. 

Pulling the pillow over my face, I scream letting out all the pent up rage. I used to love my job at Romero brothers, but then Coco got injured and now we are trapped in a too hot office with his anger seeping into the air. 

I push myself out of bed admitting defeat. Rushing through my morning routine I just make it to the yard in time. 

Walking into the office I see Chucky has put on a fresh pot of coffee and I send a silent thanks into the universe. I pour myself a giant cup and switch on my PC waiting for it to boot up. 

Coco walks in, not even looking in my direction, Angel trailing behind him.

“Hey kiddo” Angel says nodding in my direction “how's it going?” 

“Peachy” my voice gravelly. 

He cocks an eyebrow at me “rough night?” he retorts with a wink. 

“Oh yeah I was screaming myself awake” I say with a smirk. 

Coco’s face darkens as he shoves a run sheet into Angel’s hand “you’re already late, off ya go” he grunts before sitting down at his desk. 

“See ya kiddo” Angel says, swaggering out of the office, sending me one last wink. 

Shaking my head I smile “bye” I wave as he leaves. 

I feel Coco’s eyes burning into me, turning to him I meet his gaze, his eyes dark and brooding, I feel a shiver go through me “good morning Coco”. He just grunts turning to his PC. 

Rolling my eyes I turn back to my PC and start working on invoices. 

Checking the time I see it's 1pm, and I haven’t eaten all day, pushing myself back from my desk I groan as all my joints crack, I notice Coco isn’t at his desk, I didn’t even notice he left, I grab my bag and head out to my car. 

I drive into town and from the local diner I grab two cheeseburgers with fries and cokes and head back to the yard.   
I put one of the meals on Coco’s desk, he doesn’t even look up, rolling my eyes. I head back to mine, pigging in. looking over I notice Coco has demolished his burger in two bites. Putting mine down I take a sip of my coke. 

“You know thank you Alex would be nice, or even a simple good morning every now and again” I tell him my voice crackling. Unsure if it's from being upset or from this morning. 

Coco pushes himself up from his desk, and starts to head towards the door. 

“I don’t fucking think so” I yell jumping up and moving in front of him, my body blocking the door ready to unleash my rage on Coco. 

“What the fuck is your problem with me?” I ask, anger flushing my cheeks. 

“Alex, I am your superior and you will show me some respect, now get out of my way” his voice harsh. 

“Bullshit Coco, I get it, you are angry but I am not your emotional punching bag --” before I can finish Coco’s hands are on my face, his lips crushing mine. Every nerve in my body lights up like a christmas tree with pleasure. 

Coco pushes me back against the wall as my hands slip into his hair, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

“I far from hate you Alex” he murmurs. 

Pushing my lips against his, the softness of mine against the roughness of his sending shivers down my spine. 

“Yo Coco, you in there?” I hear Gilly yell out. 

Groaning Coco pulls away from me, “yeah what's up?” he replies. 

“Bish needs you” Gilly says entering the office. 

“Alright, let's go,” he says, shooting me a I’m sorry look. 

Biting my lip I just smile “see ya later boss” I murmur as he follows Gilly out the door.


	2. Commando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is smut, pure smut

**Request:** _Hi! Can you write “No panties, baby girl?” for Gilly please? Thank you!_

so this is R18+ Pure smut, definitely dirty and hot. 

The clubhouse parking lot is packed as I pull in, parking my car and climbing out, I can feel the music pulsing across the ground and dancing over my skin, electrifying my nerves.

Soothing my dress down I walk through the gates waving to a few people I know, scanning the crowd I don’t see any of the guys outside, heading inside, I feel my skin tingle, as I turn my eyes meet Gilly’s warm brown eyes across the room.

A smile breaks out across my face, as I watch him stroll across the smoky room to me. His lips on mine before I can say anything.

His hand running down my back pulling me into him, his tongue sliding between my lips, sending chills through my body.

I hear someone wolf whistle and Gilly pulls away a small blush on his cheeks “hey baby girl” he murmurs.

“Hey yourself” I reply smiling up at him.

His hand remains on the small of my back as he guides me through the room to where he was previously sitting with Angel and Coco, I give a small wave as I sit down adjusting my legs so as to not give anything away Gilly pulling me into him, gently stroking my arm as the conversation resumes around me, trying to focus on what's going on, but Gilly’s fingers are sending electricity through my body, making my core tremble.

I see Ez out of the corner of my eye approaching the group, and before I can react Gilly has pulled me into his lap, making room for Ez, his fingers moving from my arm, to my thigh, my whole body trembling at his touch.

“Ahh excuse me” I say suddenly getting up, and moving out of the group, quickly disappearing in the crowd heading to the bathroom, locking the door behind me I quickly turn the cold water on, putting my wrists underneath.

“Get a grip” I mutter to myself in the mirror thinking not wearing underwear was a terrible idea, I can feel my wetness growing and my inner thighs are damp. A soft knock on the door pulls me back to reality.

“Just a minute” I call out.

“It's me, are you okay?” I hear Gilly say from the other side.

I open the door, quickly pulling him in and locking the door behind him, standing on my tippy toes I kiss him roughly.

A moan escapes his lips as his hands reach down cupping my ass and lifting me onto the counter, his fingers moving up my thighs as his lips find the soft spot on my neck “Gilly” I moan.

His body between mine as his fingers brush across my wetness “No panties, baby girl?” he says with a smirk.

“I wanted” my thought trail cut off as his finger brushes against my bundle of nerves causing my legs to spasm.

He smirks at me “you need to keep quiet if you don’t want everyone to know what we are doing here” he kneels in front of me opening my legs wider.

“Beautiful” he murmurs as his tongue slides up my slit “fuck” I groan pushing my hips forward greedy for more.

Gilly’s eyes don’t leave my face as he nibbles and licks around my clit, my body begging for more.

“Are you always this wet for me baby girl?” he asks his finger sliding into me, my head fuzzy, desperate for more.

“Yes” I moan as a wicked clit forms in his eyes as his tongue slips inside of me, his finger fucking me as his tongue laps at my clit, my hips bucking against his face and hand, forcing his finger deeper, Gilly sliding a second finger inside of me, sending me over the edge as hips move faster against him, my moans getting louder desperate for release, my hips fucking his face.

“Oh baby girl, you taste heavenly” he murmurs against my clit, sending me over the edge “Gilly” I scream as he devours me whole, my whole body spasming, my hands gripping his hair.

My body trembles as I come down from my climax, as he slowly removes his fingers from deep inside of me leaving me aching for more.

He licks his lips as he stands up winking at me “I think the whole clubhouse knows what we are doing in here now”

“Well maybe we should give them a real show” I say with a wink, reaching for his cock. 


End file.
